Union fils d'Odin et fille de Freya
by Foudre2
Summary: Et si au détour d'une simple union viking, deux de nos chers dragonniers se retrouvaient miraculeusement liés à l'autre. Fuite ? Révélation de sentiments ? A vous de le découvrir :) Hiccstrid (Harold/Astrid)


**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour un petit OS sur notre cher couple Hiccstrid ! (Harold/Astrid).**

 **Attention spoiler ! Si vous n'avez pas encore vu la seconde partie de la saison 3 de la série Dragons alors attendez encore un peu )**

 **Pour ceux qui peuvent, l'histoire se déroule durant l'épisode 18 « Rustik à la hache ». Je vous laisse tranquillement découvrir ce nouvel OS.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Les personnages et l'histoire de base ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à Cressida Cowell d'avoir partagé son imagination ^^**

* * *

Face aux nombreuses attaques de Dagur et l'apparition de ces chasseurs, les jeunes dragonniers avaient décidé de s'entraîner davantage, autant au maniement des armes qu'avec leurs dragons Harold avait prévu toute une série d'exercices avec les dragons, quant à Astrid, elle s'était occupée des exercices d'armes.

Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de faire plusieurs manœuvres avec les dragons tout en visant plusieurs cibles à la suite. C'était au tour de Rustik qui comme à son habitude fanfaronnait, râlant que c'était beaucoup trop simple. Il prit son envol avec Krochefer et tira sur les différentes cibles mais à la dernière, celle-ci tomba en avant et écrasa la queue de Krochefer. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et éjecta son cavalier qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Les jumeaux ne perdirent pas de temps pour se moquer de lui. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée mouvementée d'un terreur terrible. Celui-ci se jeta au visage de Kranedur et lui mordit le nez.

_ « Aie ! Message qui fait mal ! Message qui fait mal ! Enlevez-le-moi ! » se plaignit-il en tentant de l'enlever. Harold s'approcha et attrapa le petit dragon vert et le posa sur son épaule. Il retira le morceau de papier sur sa patte et le déplia.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea Astrid.

_ « C'est un message pour toi Rustik, cela vient de ton père » dit-il en tendant le message à Rustik.

_ « Il dit qu'il va y avoir un mariage demain entre la famille Jorgenson et la famille Hálfdan. Il veut que je vienne le plus rapidement à Beurk pour récupérer la hache cérémoniale de la famille Jorgenson ! ».

_ « Wouah c'est un grand honneur Rustik ! » lança Harold.

_ « Cette hache est réservée au plus viril et plus vaillant des Jorgenson et il est là devant vous » s'extasia le viking.

_ « Je me demande quand même quelle tête de mouton pourrait se marier avec un Jorgenson » soupira Astrid.

_ « Ne sois pas jalouse ma chère Astrid, bientôt on annoncera nos fiançailles ».

_ « Dans tes rêves oui ! » s'énerva-t'elle.

_ « Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne on n'a jamais eu d'union entre les Jorgenson et les Hofferson. Les Hofferson ont toujours détesté les Jorgenson… » rajouta Varek.

_ « Les Jorgenson ont toujours irrité les Hofferson et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Au grand jamais Rustik fera partie de ma famille » dit-elle catégoriquement.

A cette réponse, le sourire d'Harold s'élargit.

_ « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Astrid, je sais ce que ressent ton cœur. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance ».

_ « Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » demanda Harold.

_ « Harold ! Depuis quand j'ai besoin de toi ? ».

Harold et Astrid le regardèrent exaspérés. Rare étaient les fois où Rustik ne détruisait rien sur son passage.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, je peux y arriver enfin ! En avant Krochefer » répliqua-t'il vexé devant le peu de confiance que ses amis lui accordaient. Puis il s'envola.

_ « Vous ne trouvez pas ça génial les mariages ? » fit Varek, l'air tout joyeux.

_ « Je ne sais pas j'en ai jamais vu… » répondit Kranedur.

_ « Tu es sérieux ?! » s'exclama Varek.

_ « Nous les Thorston on n'a jamais été bon à marier… Va savoir pourquoi ?! » s'étonna-t'il. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et eurent un petit rire. Varek reprit vite son sérieux.

_ « Alors c'est votre jour de chance ! Il se trouve que j'ai récemment acquis des connaissances sur les uses et coutumes des mariages vikings. Ça vous direz un petit cours intensif sur le sujet ? ».

_ « Ouai pourquoi pas, enfin si tu arrives à faire rentrer quelque chose dans cette tête de yak… » pouffa Kognedur.

_ « C'est qui que tu traites de tête de yak ? » s'énerva son jumeau. Il se jeta sur elle et c'était reparti pour un combat Thorston, ou malheureusement pour Kranedur il finissait souvent en mauvaise posture.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous devant la hutte de Varek, celui-ci avait essayé d'apprendre aux jumeaux à se tenir à table. Ce qui fut un total fiasco… Harold avait alors suggéré à Varek de passer à la suite. Il se fit pas prier, priant fort les dieux pour que les jumeaux retiennent au moins une petite chose aujourd'hui contrairement à d'habitude.

_ « Bien passons à l'union et à la cérémonie. Les futurs mariés ainsi que leurs familles se réunissent dans un lieu secret et sacré, digne de la déesse Freya. Ensuite, on coupe le rameau des mariés, et cela officialise cette union ».

_ « Ouh que j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se terminer » chuchota narquoisement Astrid appuyée sur le mur de la cabane les bras croisés, impatiente de voir la réaction des jumeaux.

Harold secoua la tête mais lui rendit un sourire complice. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, cela promettait d'être amusant.

_ « Bien alors on a besoin de volontaire…. Harold, Astrid vous venez ? » demanda innocemment Varek.

Les deux concernés le regardèrent suspicieux.

_ « Pourquoi ? ».

_ « Ils arriveront mieux à se représenter un mariage si on fait comme si on en célébrer un. Alors toi et Astrid vous allez jouer les futurs mariés et Kranedur va célébrer l'union ».

Les deux vikings se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, manifestement gênés.

_ « C'est moi ou leurs visages deviennent rouges » railla Kranedur à sa sœur.

_ « Boucles là Krane ! » lui ordonna Astrid.

Harold et Astrid se mirent face à face et joignirent leurs mains. Un courant électrique les parcourut tous les deux et ils durent s'éviter du regard pour ne pas rougir davantage.

_ « Bien maintenant, Kranedur tu vas lire à haute voix ce parchemin, cela officialisera leur union » rajouta Varek en lui tendant un parchemin enroulé.

Kranedur commença donc sa lecture d'une manière théâtrale.

_ « Ok ! Hum, hum … Toi Harold Haddock troisième du nom, fils d'Odin prend en ce jour divin Astrid Hofferson, fille de Freya en tant qu'épouse légitime. Et ces mots étant prononcés, cette union ne peut se briser que dans le palais du Valhalla ! Vous pouvez vous donner un coup de boule maintenant ».

_ « Parfait ! Une union viking se déroule comme ça. C'est chouette non ? Ensuite tout le monde danse » fit Varek en attrapant Kognedur pour danser et lança un regard à Harold pour qu'il fasse de même.

Harold commença à danser avec Astrid ne pouvant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lâcher ses doux et magnifiques yeux bleus couleur d'océan. Il pouvait se noyer dans son regard. Il avait tant de fois rêvé de ce jour où Astrid deviendrait sienne et où il pourrait vivre à fond son amour pour elle. Et si ce jour ressemblait à celui-là, alors il voulait signer tout de suite.

Ils continuèrent à danser et à fêter cette non-union jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kranedur les interpelle.

_ «Ah ! Je me disais bien aussi que tous ces trucs me disaient quelque chose. C'était tout pareil lors de mon stage avec le célébrant de Beurk… ».

Les autres vikings se figèrent à ces mots. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Astrid réagit la première.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! ».

_ « Il y a longtemps j'ai suivi des cours pour célébrer les unions vikings, j'avais carrément oublié... Je suis encore plus unique que je ne le pensais ! ».

_ « Ne me dites pas qu'il a été réellement entraîné pour officialiser les unions ? » commença à s'apeurer Varek.

_ « J'ai bien peur que si… » répondit Harold ayant du mal à encaisser.

_ « Kranedur est apte à célébrer les mariages, c'est juste qu'on en avait jamais vu » rajouta Kognedur.

_ « Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? » bredouilla Varek.

_ « Carrément mon pote, cela veut dire que je suis génial ! » jubila Kranedur.

Varek se mit à couiner en regardant Harold et Astrid.

_ « Cela veut dire qu'Astrid et moi… » commença Harold.

_ « On vient de se marier !... » termina Astrid angoissée par la situation. Elle venait sérieusement de se marier avec Harold ! Pourquoi n'a-t'elle pas imaginé ce genre de scénario, après tout il faut s'attendre à tout avec les jumeaux.

_ « Et cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de nous en parler » s'emporta légèrement Harold.

_ « Bin on a essayé tellement de choses qu'on a fini par l'oublier. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? ».

_ « Tu poses sérieusement la question là ?! Parce que tu viens de me marier à Astrid !… ».

Astrid lui jeta un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point la phrase d'Harold l'avait profondément blessé.

Harold lui, ne se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Il s'éloigna à grande enjambée et s'envola avec Krokmou. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Toute cette histoire était un truc de dingue ! Comme quoi les jumeaux les surprendraient toujours. Il était marié à Astrid ! Astrid quoi ! Cela semblait tellement surréaliste ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son rêve le plus cher se réaliserait. En effet depuis des années, il nourrissait de profonds sentiments pour la jeune viking. Il avait appris à la connaître et ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle maintenant. Elle était belle, forte, intelligente, toujours d'un grand soutien et la première à avoir partagé avec lui sa passion des dragons. Elle était très importante à ses yeux.

Une fois dans les airs, ses précédentes paroles lui revinrent en écho. Mais quel abruti il faisait. Puis il revit le regard choqué, fâché et meurtris d'Astrid… Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée… Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal. La situation l'avait tellement pris de court et quelque peu bouleversé qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'impact de ses paroles. Il savait qu'il l'avait énormément blessé. Il devait absolument retourner la voir et se faire pardonner.

Quelle attitude devait-il avoir maintenant ? Lui et Astrid avaient toujours été amis sans jamais franchir le cap des sentiments amoureux. Harold l'aimait plus que tout mais ignorait si ses sentiments étaient réellement partagés ou non… C'était l'une des raisons qui avait fait qu'il ne s'était jamais dévoilé, ne voulant risquer de la perdre.

* * *

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans le ciel à survoler les îles voisines de la rive du dragon, il indiqua à Krokmou de rentrer. Ils se posèrent devant sa hutte. Harold aperçut celle qu'il cherchait en bas de leur installation au bord de la falaise. Il descendit les nombreuses échelles et passerelles pour la rejoindre.

Il la trouva assisse sur la falaise en train d'aiguiser sa hache. Cela s'annonçait très mal pour lui, plus d'une fois il l'avait trouvé en train d'affuter sa hache lorsqu'elle était très remontée. A cet instant-là, elle avait de quoi l'être… Il souffla, prit son courage et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ « Astrid, je voulais te dire… ».

_ « Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur et éprouvant à vivre ! » ragea-t'elle.

_ « De quoi tu parles ? ».

_ « De se marier avec moi ! Je sais que je ne suis pas une fille facile tous les jours mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction ! » maugréa-t'elle puis finit la voix brisée.

_ « Astrid… Ce n'était pas mon intention, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. J'étais tellement déstabilisé que je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas… ». Il posa une main sur épaule. « S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi… ».

Astrid se retourna et lui sourit faiblement.

_ « Ne recommence plus jamais Harold d'accord ?! ».

_ « C'est promis ! ».

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, observant tranquillement les mouvements de l'océan.

_ « J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il nous arrive » rajouta Astrid.

_ « Oh ne m'en parle pas… On aurait pu le prévoir vu la chance qu'on a » rit Harold.

_ « Tu as raison » rit-elle également. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que Kranedur avait autant de talents cachés ».

_ « En tout cas, tu peux te réjouir sur au moins un avantage de cette union ».

_ « Laquelle ? ».

_ « Rustik ne t'importunera plus sur son amour pour toi et devra donc fortement freiner ses ardeurs » sourit victorieusement Harold. 1 point pour Harold, 0 pour Rustik. Oh si Rustik pouvait être là, il pourrait enfin se venger de l'avoir vu pendant des années draguer ouvertement Astrid devant lui. Et ainsi, il pourrait le narguer subtilement qu'Astrid était sienne ! Son sourire s'élargit à ses pensées.

_ « Tu ne serais quand même pas jaloux Harold ? » la taquina-t'elle. Elle vit Harold rougir et passer machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux et l'entendit bredouiller.

_ « Quoi ?… Moi ?… Non jamais, de Rustik jamais ahaha ».

Astrid ricana faiblement.

_ « Comment on fait alors ? » demanda-t'elle sérieusement.

_ « Pour ? ».

_ « Toi, moi, le fait qu'on soit marié. Comment on s'y prend ? ».

_ « Ah ! Euh... Bin on pourrait commencer par y aller doucement puis voir où cela va nous mener. On a déjà vécu bien pire, c'est une nouvelle aventure ».

_ « Tu as raison » fit-elle quand même un peu paniquée.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassura-t'il.

_ « Ouai on va y arriver, on ne doit pas être les premiers à qui cela arrive » lança-t'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils rigolèrent puis Harold se leva et tendit sa main à Astrid.

_ « Il se fait tard, et si on allait rejoindre les autres pour manger. Si votre gente dame me fait l'honneur de m'accompagner ? ».

Astrid rougit légèrement et accepta son invitation.

* * *

Le repas se passa étonnamment calmement malgré les quelques piques gênantes des jumeaux qui furent vite refrénées par les regards menaçants d'Astrid. Ayant remarqué le malaise entre les deux jeunes vikings, Varek avait dirigé la conversation sur les nouvelles armures au fer de gronck pour Tempête, Prout et Pète.

Ils restèrent tous un bon moment ensemble à parler des prochains entraînements, des nouvelles tactiques à exploiter face à Riker et Dagur.

_ « D'accord alors si je récapitule, demain je prends le premier tour de garde, puis c'est au tour d'Astrid, après Varek, jeudi cela sera Rustik qui devrait être de retour à la rive puis pour finir Kogne et Krane. Ça va à tout le monde ? ».

_ « Moi j'ai une question, à quoi ça sert de faire toutes ces patrouilles ? » demanda Kranedur.

_ « Roh… Je me demande vraiment des fois comment on a pu être dans le même ventre… » se lamenta sa sœur devant sa stupidité.

_ « C'est pour éviter que Dagur ou les chasseurs découvrent et décident de détruire la rive du dragon… » lui répondit Astrid.

_ « Pourtant une bonne petite bagarre de temps en temps ça serait pas mal, surtout niveau destruction ».

_ « Et au risque de blesser ton poulet » lança narquoisement Harold.

Le poulet qui jusqu'à présent picorait dans son assiette, regarda son compagnon et lui tapa plusieurs fois sur le crâne, visiblement pas du même avis.

_ « Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon j'ai compris pas de bagarre… » se plaignit-il.

_ « Bien, demain on commencera les armures » dit Harold à Varek.

_ « Pas de soucis, Chouchoute et moi on sera prêt » en donnant un gros câlin à Bouledogre.

_ « Bon si tout est réglé, sur ce bonne nuit tout le monde » les salua Astrid en se levant rejoindre sa hutte.

_ « Oula oula ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ma chère Astrid ? » intervint Kognedur.

_ « Eh bien me coucher, je vous rappelle qu'on a une journée très chargée demain… ».

_ « Dans ta hutte ? ».

_ « Bien sûr que oui ! ».

_ « Ah la la, la timidité de ces jeunes couples » railla son jumeau. « Harold mon jeune ami, il va falloir que tu prennes les choses en main et passer aux choses sérieuses ! ».

Harold s'étouffa dans son verre, avait-il bien compris l'allusion à peine dissimulée.

_ « Quoi ?! ».

_ « Euh halo, il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes liés petits génis… ».

_ « Et alors ? On a décidé de prendre notre temps » rajouta Astrid commençant à devenir rouge comme une tomate.

_ « Selon la tradition viking, les jeunes mariés lors de leur première nuit de noces doivent euh … Enfin vous savez… » enchaîna Varek. « Oui je sais Astrid cela ne nous regarde pas mais si vous ne voulez pas attirer la colère des Dieux … » s'empressa-t'il d'ajouter effrayé par le regard meurtrier de la belle viking.

Les deux vikings soufflèrent, malheureusement contraint de modifier quelque peu leur plan.

_ « Il n'a pas tort Astrid » murmura Harold.

La situation devenait de plus en plus embarrassante pour la jeune viking. Déjà qu'elle venait juste de se marier au garçon qu'elle aimait mais si les autres si mettaient aussi. A croire que les dieux s'en amusaient.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Harold jusqu'à sa hutte. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun ne sachant comment s'y prendre avec l'autre.

_ « Astrid, je voudrais que tu saches que l'on n'est pas pressé, on a le temps… et… Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas d'accord ? ».

_ « Merci ! ». S'il savait le nombre de fois qu'elle rêvait de l'embrasser, de le toucher sur toutes les parties de son corps fin et musclé qui le rendait incroyablement sexy ! Elle se mordit involontairement la lèvre en le reluquant mais reprit vite son sérieux avant qu'il la voit. Elle avait tellement chaud.

Arrivé chez lui, Harold la laissa entrer galamment et lui présenta rapidement les lieux.

_ « Viens, suis-moi ». Ils montèrent l'escalier en bois et se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre.

_ « Tu dormiras dans ma chambre ».

_ « Mais et toi ? ».

_ « T'inquiètes j'ai une peau de requin très confortable en bas, Krokmou et moi on dormira près de la cheminée ».

_ « Non Harold ! Je ne peux pas, c'est ta chambre. Je vais dormir… ».

_ « Non j'insiste, tu dormiras ici Astrid ! Accepte s'il te plaît » la coupa-t'il.

_ « D'accord » le remercia-t'elle d'un franc sourire.

_ « Super ! Euh … Je vais aller te chercher des couvertures, même avec la cheminée la nuit reste fraîche. Je reviens ».

Il descendit à l'étage. Astrid l'observa discrètement. Elle le vit mettre plusieurs bûches dans la cheminée, ranimant ainsi le feu qui lui donnait un air tellement sauvage, envoûtant. Puis il se dirigea vers une armoire où il se saisit de deux couvertures épaisses.

Elle n'était pas sûre que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Harold soient réciproques. Si c'était le cas, elle aurait aimé qu'il se dévoile un peu plus, qu'il prenne des initiatives. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le jeune viking qui lui apporta les couvertures.

_ « Voilà ! Tu n'auras pas froid » lui sourit-il en lui les tendant.

En voulant s'en saisir, elle lui frôla les mains, leur donnant un tendre frisson. Ils furent comme figés, ne pouvant décrocher leur connexion visuelle. Le regard chaleureux et le sourire d'Astrid donnèrent un certain courage à Harold. Au fond s'il ne tentait pas il le regretterait toute sa vie et se rendrait malheureux au fil du temps.

Il laissa tomber les couvertures mollement sur le sol, ne leur accordant aucune importance. D'un geste hésitant, il replaça quelques mèches de sa chevelure dorée qui cachées son si doux visage. Puis il caressa tendrement sa joue.

_ « Je me suis trop longtemps volé la face et ainsi renforçant ma peur de t'avouer ce que je ressens. Je veux être honnête avec toi Astrid ».

_ « Harold ».

_ « Attends laisse-moi finir » fit-il en posant délicatement son doigt sur ses délicates lèvres « Je … Je t'aime Astrid ! Je t'aime depuis des années. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ! Tu ne rêvais sûrement pas de finir marié avec moi mais je tenais à te dire qu'aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de ma vie et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse. Tu es tellement belle, forte, lumineuse, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive… Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères et j'espère qu'un jour les tiens seront aussi forts ».

Astrid rigola nerveusement de bonheur, Harold l'aimait ! Son discours l'avait beaucoup touché si bien que quelques larmes ruisselèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. S'il pouvait voir au combien il se trompait et qu'elle l'aimait profondément.

_ « Et si c'était déjà le cas ? ». Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harold. « Je t'aime aussi Harold, plus que tout ! Et je veux vivre ma vie à tes côtés, me réveiller dans tes bras, voler et vivre encore des tas d'aventures avec toi. Depuis longtemps, je rêve d'être avec toi et maintenant cela se réalise » sourit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux. « Je t'aime ! ».

Harold ne pouvant se contrôler davantage, la saisit par la nuque et colla d'un mouvement leurs lèvres. Le seul mot qui leur venait à l'esprit était : magique. La douceur de leurs lèvres, si fusionnelles. Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser, ne perdant guère de temps pour reprendre leurs souffles. Harold rapprocha doucement le corps d'Astrid du sien, descendant sa main de la nuque de la jeune femme jusqu'à son dos, puis caressa tendrement ses hanches. Astrid elle, les mains autour du cou du jeune homme et dans ses cheveux, lâcha quelque gémissement face à cette douceur.

_ « Je vous aime tellement Astrid Hofferson ! » susurra-t'il sensuellement et amoureusement.

_ « Astrid Haddock ! » susurra-t'elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embarquer dans un baiser passionné. Ne tenant plus, Harold la saisit par les jambes et la porta, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ils ne purent décrire les sensations qu'ils ressentaient quand leurs corps étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

La bouche d'Harold dévia sur la joue de la jeune fille, traçant une ligne imaginaire entre son oreille et sa bouche. Il parsema ensuite son cou de baisers fiévreux. Il s'approcha délicatement de son lit et posa la jeune viking. Emportée par leur amour et par l'intensité de la scène, Astrid déboutonna la combinaison d'Harold, attrapant ainsi le col de sa tunique pour le rapprocher et lui voler un fougueux baiser avant de lui débarrasser de son haut.

_ « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harold ne voulant pas la forcer si elle n'était pas prête.

Elle encadra le visage de son futur amant et le rassura.

_ « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie ! On a attendu déjà assez longtemps… Je veux être dans tes bras Harold ».

Pour toute réponse, Harold l'embrassa avidement voulant lui transmettre tout son amour et la remercier de sa confiance.

Il passa sa main sous le haut et caressa affectueusement le ventre et les hanches d'Astrid. Celle-ci se releva, retira son haut et se recolla au torse musclé du viking. Elle aimait cette facette d'Harold, plus entreprenant, touchant, embrassant chaque millimètre de sa douce peau. Elle sentait déjà l'excitation d'Harold, et elle pouvait en être que très flatté. Des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir la submergeant sous ses caresses, lui arrachant de savoureux gémissements qui semblaient plaire à Harold.

Alors qu'Harold était très occupé à embrasser son ventre et sa poitrine, il sentit une sensation étrange. Il releva la tête et vit sa vision se troubler. La voix et le visage d'Astrid se brouillant.

_ « Harold ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t'elle inquiète de sa réaction.

_ « Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens là toi » sourit-il en reprenant de plus belle avec passion, ne voulant la quitter ne serait-ce une seconde.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette sensation se fit de plus en plus présente. Il se sentit partir, contraint de quitter la chaleur d'Astrid pour finir dans le vide.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, toujours allongé sur son lit. Il aperçut devant lui, Krokmou visiblement réveillé à cause de son rêve agité, le regardant avec inquiétude. Le regard du viking se tourna sur l'autre partie du lit, vide….

Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve ! Pas un simple rêve !... Il ressentait encore les frissons qui parcouraient son corps au toucher brûlant d'Astrid, la douceur et la sensualité de ses lèvres, son corps naturellement scellé au sien.

Voyant le regard vide et l'air abattu de son ami, Krokmou se rapprocha de lui et poussa légèrement le bras du dragonnier. Cela le ramena un peu à la réalité, il câlina distraitement Krokmou en lui offrant un maigre sourire. Sa respiration toujours aussi lourde et le corps ruisselant de sueur.

_ « Ça va mon grand, ne t'inquiètes pas … Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Un merveilleux rêve, si réaliste » souffla-t'il déçu. « J'étais dans les bras d'Astrid, elle disait qu'elle m'aimait ! ».

Krokmou comprenait mieux la réaction de son meilleur ami, il connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Il souhaitait plus que tout que les deux jeunes gens soient ensemble mais s'ils se décidaient enfin à avouer leurs sentiments. Aussi butés que des cochons sauvages !

Il finit par se lever et se nettoya le visage pour se rafraîchir de cette nuit mouvementée. Une fois habillé, il proposa à Krokmou une petite balade.

_ « Une petite balade aux premières lueurs du jour ça te tente mon grand ? ».

En réponse, Krokmou sauta de joie et émit des ronronnements avant de voler jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

C'est dans une fraîcheur matinale que les deux amis quittèrent leur hutte, profitant ainsi du magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le ciel avait arboré une teinte orangée avec quelque vague jaune et rouge, vêtu encore légèrement de brume laissant la nature s'éveiller à son rythme. Un doux silence régnait à la rive. Pour rien au monde les deux amis ne voudraient quitter ce paradis. Un bruit attira leur attention et ils virent Astrid sur sa petite terrasse. L'envie de retrouver cette proximité nocturne, Harold l'a rejoint.

Surprenamment, Astrid ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

_ « Bonjour ! ».

La jeune viking surprise, sursauta et lâcha maladroitement les flasques de ses mains.

_ « Oh Harold… ne refais jamais ça … » bredouilla-t'elle difficilement en reprenant son souffle.

_ « Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu avais l'air d'être vraiment perdu dans tes pensées ».

_ « Oui » fit-elle simplement en évitant son regard.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

_ « Eh bien, je profite de la tranquillité et de ce merveilleux paysage pour prendre mon petit déjeuner ».

_ « Tu as raison c'est magnifique ! Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? ».

_ « Non impossible de me rendormir alors je me suis levée et j'ai préparé le déjeuner à moi et Tempête. Enfin si elle daignait se lever » se moqua-t'elle.

Harold la suivit dans son rire. « Et toi que fais-tu déjà debout ? ».

_ « Oh moi ?... J'ai fait un rêve et pareil impossible de me rendormir » marmonna-t'il en rougissant un peu, des images lui revenant en tête.

_ « Un cauchemar ? Raconte-moi ! ».

_ «Oh non ce n'était pas un cauchemar, loin de là même » avoua-t'il tendrement.

Harold esquissa son sourire charmeur qu'Astrid aimait tant et réduit la distance entre eux se retrouvant qu'à quelque mètre l'un de l'autre.

_ « Je vous trouve bien curieuse Mlle Hofferson ! Non ! N'utilisez pas ce regard avec moi cela ne fonctionnera pas » s'amusa-t'il. En effet, Astrid avait pris l'habitude d'afficher un petit regard de dragon battu pour le faire craquer. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui résister ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. « Très bien » capitula-t'il encore une fois. « Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce rêve est une promesse, une promesse que je compte bien exaucer ! ».

_ « Et puis-je savoir laquelle ? » sourit-elle néanmoins curieuse de sa réponse.

_ « Une Hofferson n'épousera jamais un Jorgenson ! J'y veillerai personnellement » déclara-t'il son regard planté dans celui de la belle viking avec amour et sincérité.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harold attrapa la nuque d'Astrid et l'embrassa tendrement.

Au grand dam d'Astrid, il mit fin au baiser.

_ « Maintenant gente dame, un petit vol matinal rien que tous les deux vous plairait-il ? ».

_ « Ça serait avec plaisir mon dragonnier » murmura-t'elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement à son tour.

Ils finirent par se diriger vers Krokmou. Astrid confortablement installé contre le dos du viking, l'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Harold entrelaça leurs mains et indiqua à son ami de décoller.

Ce vol fut pour tous les deux aussi magique que leur tout premier vol ensemble. Goûtant enfin au délice de leur amour, frôlant doucement les portes d'une nouvelle aventure plus fantastique que jamais.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient en revanche, c'était que cette fameuse nuit chacun de leur côté avait fait le même rêve à quelque détail près. Le hasard ? Le destin ? La volonté des Dieux ou la preuve d'un amour inconditionnel et éternel qui brillerait jusqu'aux portes du Valhalla ?

C'est dans les cieux et à leur façon qu'ils se promirent cet amour et de ne faire à jamais plus qu'un.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Votre avis ? Laissez-moi une petite review, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre ^^ A bientôt amis dragonniers** ^^


End file.
